The discrete optical and electronic components of optoelectronic devices are fabricated separately and later joined together to produce an assembled device. Various epoxies and engagement features may be used to ensure that the optical and electronic components maintain proper joints once assembled, but due to the tolerances of these devices, the relative locations of the features present in the optical and electronic components is typically verified before finalizing assembly (e.g. curing the epoxy).
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.